The Fantastic Four plus The Dragon
by kydedrakes
Summary: True the story of the "Fantastic Four" is popular, but what happens when a young girl get's herself into this tale of hero's? What will she do? What can she become? How will she go through this?
1. Meeting

I do not in any way own Fantastic Four or their characters. I do own Elizabeth Gust.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Your probably wondering what I'm doing in this picture. Well this is my story of the Fantastic For and me. I'm not part of the four, that would make five, but I am part of the team. My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gust. I'm 16 years old and from the old west, as they call it. I'm wise for my age, and I am told I don't act like a teenager, that I'm more mature and understanding then others my age. The worst thing I've ever done is mouth off to my Mother.

I'm very good age Math and things of that sort. That's the reason I'm going onto the space station. I'm to help observe the reactions of the cloud effects on plants. How it changes the genetic make-up and such.

For more on me, if you care to know, I have health problems. Mostly with my heart and how it restricts my everyday life. I can't do what others my age can like running, jumping, and other physical activities. Long story short, I don't do much.

♥♥♥

"So you actually made one my size." I grabbed my uniform from the man, he didn't reply. It was made to fit your body's individual needs, like a second skin. "But why is it purple? The others are blue, right?" I asked running my hands over the soft material.

"To show distinction from you and the others." The man walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Gee, thanks." I sighed, "Purple is my favorite color, but not like this." After striping and putting on the body suit I grabbed the uniform that went over it. Just some pants and a jacket, and ugly too. I threw on the pants and tied the jacket around my waist by its arms. "They should be fine with that" I walked out the door and down one of the many hall ways.

I stopped in front of one of the rooms where four adults where getting ready. "So, are we ready?" a smile on my face showed that I was.

"What? No! No way! I will not have a kid on this trip." The bald one said.

"I don't see what 'kid' you're talking about." I crossed my arms.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Your letting the one who crashed a flight simulator into a wall go, and your even letting him drive!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was the one video taping it." I smirked.

"That's where I recognize you from!" Johnny laughed. "How's it going? Elizabeth, right?"

"Yup, I'm doing well, you?"

"Same old, same old. What about your heart thing?"

"It's fine also." I smiled.

The bald one was about to say something when the other man put a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, this is Elizabeth. She is going to do some of the calculations and observing of the cloud." He then looked at me, "Elizabeth, this is Ben and I'm Reed."

"Pleasure to be working with you." I bowed slightly.

"And this is my sister, Sue." Johnny jumped up and stood next to the only other woman in the room.

"So you're the one who has to deal with him." I smiled. "Where's Mr. Von Doom?" that name I knew, and who didn't?

"Where we should be. It's a half hour tell launch." Ben said and put his jacket on over his blue suit.

"Right then, let's get going." Johnny stretched and headed down the hall.

♥♥♥

Ben was a big man, and by that I mean big boned. He wasn't fat or tall by any means. It looked like he did a lot of heavy lifting and field work. Other than his looks he seemed alright, other than the whole 'kid' thing and getting upset about such little things. I think they're little anyways.

Johnny was your natural bad boy. He was smart and good looking to boot. He just liked to live life on the edge. He was tall, skinny, and ripped. That was one good thing about these suits, for me. Going on, Johnny was a very physical person. He did snowboarding, motocross, and other 'extreme' sports. He knows about my heart because he tried to get me to go sky diving with him. I was there to video tape his 'accident' with the flight simulator because I was at NASA studying some stuff for a collage class. Basically I just happened to be there with a small digital camera.

Reed was a tall and skinny man also, but not strong. He's one of the greatest minds of his time. Even though he's smart he still doesn't get much. Like social life and things that really matter to other people. I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't very social. The way he held himself was stiff and to himself.

Sue, Johnny's sister, was a very beautiful woman. With long blond hair and a figure that would be great for modeling, so Johnny says, I don't see how she's not married. I've heard that she and Mr. Von Doom r were going at it, but I didn't see a ring on her finger.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I didn't want the begining to be to dry with infromation. 


	2. The Storm

I do not in any way own Fantastic Four or any of its characters. I do own Elizabeth Gust.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Storm**

I unbuckled myself from the back seat, which was set apart for me. Everyone knew I was younger and all, but making me stick out like a sore thumb was getting old. First the suit, then the back seat, next will probably be a sack lunch and a nap.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder, from the department under my seat, I followed the five out of the ship and into the space station. Johnny had piloted the ship there with Ben Flying shotgun. To say the least I was a little on edge the whole ride. Behind them sat Victor and Susan, then Reed and I. While Reed was gawking out the ship I sat there board out of my mind, but now that we were on the space station things started to get at least a little interesting.

As I was admiring the station the adults were having a conversation, and from what I could tell it wasn't that friendly.

"So take a walk, Ben." Victor said. "Actually if you'd excuse me I would like to borrow Sue for a moment."

Victor was a good looking man, if you liked the evil 'I'll ruin you if you try to do anything' type. He was rich, smart, and extremely rude if he didn't like you; in fact he was rude even if he did like you.

"Sure." Reed said walking off and I could hear Ben follow behind him.

"Where's my post?" I asked acting as if I hadn't been listening.

"Victor looked at me, "I didn't catch your name."

'_That's because I didn't give it.'_ I thought, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gust." Not like he would remember.

"The room next to the exiting portal. It has all the provisions you could ever need. I trust you know what you're doing." He said.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be here now would I?" I smiled, "Mr. Doom."

"Call me Vick. Now if you'll excuse us." He motioned towards Sue.

I shrugged and walked down one of the halls. Luckily there were signs where things were or else I would have been totally lost. On Earth you could blindfold me, drop me in a forest, and I could still tell you where North and South were and how to get back home. But out in space was another story. Everything was different, but I wasn't going to complain as long as it didn't affect my heart. That I was going to give another few minutes.

I stopped by the chamber, as it was marked on the wall, where Johnny had just sent Ben out into space via the Exiting Portal. "Don't pull anything funny." I joked.

Johnny turned around, "Or?"

"I'll put that video on You Tube."

Johnny laughed, "You haven't yet?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I have work to do." I walked onward to the next chamber and opened the door. Vick was right; the place had everything from medical tweezers to a monkey wrench and more. With counter tops covered with equipment the only free space I could find was on the floor or the chair. So I tossed my bag on the floor and sat down in the chair. There I proceeded to get the computer started.

Everyone had a headset to wear so everyone could communicate with each other without getting up and/or quitting what we're doing to go find whoever we need to talk to. I fixed the earpiece so that my voice could be heard through its small microphone. Once I was sure that my voice would be heard I pressed the button.

"Ready for observation." I said. There were different buttons for each person and one button so everyone could here.

"Alright, Ben should be almost done." Johnny replied.

"Good. I'm running over things right now. We have about seven hours or so until the storm hits." Reed said.

According to the speed of the cloud we had seven hours and forty-three minutes before the storm would come in contact with us and the space station. That was plenty of time to do whatever was needed. I reached into my bag and pulled out a CD case, opened it, and a flipped through the CD's. Once I found the right one I pulled it out and put it into the CD Drive for the computer. Immediately my files popped up on a separate screen. I started to open some of the files, and as I waited for each one to load I looked at the time.

"Seven hours and twenty-eight minutes. Time flies when you're not regulated by the sun." I glanced out the window and could see the storm in the distance. I could also see Ben arranging the plants outside the space station. The cloud seemed awfully close to me, but the clock said we had a few hours.

The speaker on my headset cracked, "Elizabeth?" Reed's voice came through.

I pushed the button for Reed only, "Ya?"

"Can you recalculate the time for the cloud and the speed, please?" his voice sounded a little odd, but it could have been the speaker.

"Sure thing." I walked over to another computer and re-ran the clouds speed and estimated time. Once it was finished it popped back up saying nine minutes. "Reed!" I squeaked. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"We need to abort! I'll go inform Victor. Get everything ready for the shields." Now I was sure that Reed's voice was different. He was scared.

I rushed over to a separate computer that was marked 'Shield Control'. As I was checking all the shields they started to close.

"Reed, someone's trying to close the shields." I glanced outside. "Ben's still out there!"

"I know!" his voice exploded into my ear making me flinch.

Without thinking I zipped through the door and ran towards the Exiting Portal Chamber. Crashing over some equipment on the way I found Reed was right behind me.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked oblivious.

"The cloud just had a powerhouse thrust!" I said running to the control panel.

Obviously someone had told Ben by now, "Guy's, I'm not gonna' make it." His voice was somewhat shaky.

"You've gotta' jump, Ben! It's the only way!" Johnny said.

"The shields are almost closing around us." I yelled.

"Get ready to close the portal." Reed demanded.

Johnny came up next to me and started flipping switches, "Tell me when he's in." he told me without looking away from the panel.

I turned my head and saw a glimpse of Ben rocketing into the portal. "Close it!"

"Closing!" Johnny flipped the last switch.

I looked at another screen, "The shields are almost completely over us." I felt the station shake and almost lost my balance. Johnny ran towards the portal and I could hear him gasp and yell. I turned my head just in time to see him hit by the storm.

Just as soon as I saw it the storm had me. It hit me with a force unmatchable to man. I could feel for a moment that I was lifted off the ground. Something separate slammed against me gut and after that another wave from the storm smashed through me. My chest constricted and my hands where covering my heart, grasping hard. Another wave came, I felt a scream escape my lungs, but it sounded like a beast crying out in pain.

* * *

Yes I know... it's short. 


End file.
